Children of Misfortune
by TenebraeCaelum
Summary: Estamos atrapados... Perdimos nuestro pasado y nos quitaron nuestro futuro... En este circo, estamos muertos. Basado en DWC. Más que probable futuro Shoujo-ai. Algo gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, por fin he publicado mi primer fic negitoro. La verdad es que hacia mucho que esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza y como ya tenia medio escrito este capitulo, me animé a seguirlo- ¡que ya iba siendo hora!**

**Sí, ya sé que no es lo más alegre del mundo, y sí, tengo otras historias menos deprimentes pero esta esa la más avanzada y me hacia ilusión publicarla, así que… ¿disfrutad?**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece… aún. **

Es tan triste y miserable, esta vida. Duele tanto. A nadie le importa. Míralos como ríen…Disfrutando de nuestra miseria. Observando nuestras deformidades como si fueran un simple pasatiempo… Agobiando con gritos, ahogando con demandas (¿_Por qué no cantas? ¿Acaso te_ _comió la lengua el gato?_). Nos miran con desprecio. Esperando con impaciencia, aullando con superioridad.

Incluso, aunque muy de vez en cuando, nos tiran cosas. Cigarros medio encendidos, comida, piedras… Una vez hasta hirieron a los gemelos con un mechero. Casi perdieron un ojo por eso.

Alcé la cabeza y los miré. Mis manos temblaban, mis pupilas estaban dilatadas-_estoy convencida_-, sudaba, mi pulso era errático y mi labios totalmente sellados, no pronunciaban las dulces notes que debían formar. Oí un gruñido detrás de mí.

-Hoy estamos poco habladores, ¿eh? –se medio burló, bufó una voz femenina.

No tenia que girarme para saber quien era.

_La Mujer de Rojo._

-¿Que? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla o algo otra vez?- sonrío como si la mera idea le diera placer- Sabes que eso no es excusa, M-I-K-U-C-H-A-N – ronroneó mi nombre con una dulzura enfermiza. – Ponte a trabajar…- reveló un mango desgastado escondido bajo su capa. El látigo.-… O tendré que usar esto para obligarte. – Lo besó con sadismo.

No me lo pensé dos veces y miré de frente. Obligué a mis aterrorizados pulmones a coger aire y, con dificultad, empecé a cantar.

La muchedumbre pareció calmarse y dejó de gritar, escuchando fascinada la dulce y a la vez triste melodía. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar y derramé una sola lágrima.

_Quiero morir._

Una vez acabada la función, el telón se cerró y pude oír aplausos, con algún que otro silbido.

Hipócritas.

Un cuerpo putrefacto es digno del desprecio y odio de la gente. Ah, pero si le sumamos una voz bella y cautivadora, ya no es para tanto, ¿eh?

Un simple entretenimiento. Algo de lo que comentar con sorna, de lo que reírse, para luego simplemente olvidar y seguir con el día a día, ignorando que de lo que hablaste tiene _sentimientos_.

Un aplauso cercano me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Como siempre, precioso.- comentó casualmente un hombre alto con finos y brillantes cabellos morados recogidos en una coleta.

_El Vigilante Púrpura. _

Me sonrío seductoramente y mirándome de arriba abajo dijo -Una lastima. Tengo curiosidad por saber como sonarían tus gemidos con ese bello tono, pero claro, con ese… _cuerpo, _¿quien querría averiguarlo?

Le miré con desprecio -Tu sola presencia da más asco que mi cuerpo.

Eso le enfadó tanto como esperaba- ¡…Serás! ¡Te haré pagar, zorra!

Y acto seguido, me agarró del pelo con fuerza y me arrastró hasta una jaula. La jaula donde siempre me encerraban como a un animal. Pero esta vez me ató, y me puso una venda en los ojos. Intente forcejear y zafarme, huir, liberarme de la paliza que sabía que me esperaba, pero todo fue en vano.

Oí un ruido y noté su presencia delante de mí. Cogió mi brazo derecho con fuerza, luego hizo un movimiento que supuse que fue un giro y se reincorporó de nuevo.

-Veamos.- giró varias veces mi brazo, como si lo inspeccionara. – ¿Que tal aquí?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar a que se refería, noté una atroz punzada. No pude evitar el grito de dolor que escapó de mis labios. Y luego, vino otra punzada. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y _otra._

Hasta que pareció que se cansó y con una leve risotada acompañada de un sonido de algo fino cayendo al suelo, murmuró- Tu voz es tan bella… incluso gritando.

Me agarró del pelo de nuevo y me dio una soberana bofetada. Hizo lo mismo con mi otra mejilla y repitió el proceso varias veces, cada vez con más rabia.

Creo que me partió el labio.

Después, empezaron los puñetazos con una fuerza descomunal. Por todos los lados y ángulos posibles, sin piedad, con ferocidad. Estaba totalmente indefensa ante tal ataque y lo único que podía hacer era protegerme como pudiera, escondiendo mi torso y 'piernas', que también habían caído presa de la furia del Vigilante.

-Ah… Querida, no te escondas… ¡Grita más fuerte! – jadeó con placer y extenuación.

Yo le contesté con un leve gruñido que apenas alcanzó a oír. De repente, noté que paró y pude oler su aliento en mi cara. Blergh. Alcohol.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué has dicho, cariño?- susurró con altanería, acariciándome una mejilla.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le escupí en lo que supuse fue su ojo – Que ojalá te pudrieras en el infierno.- le respondí con socarronería.

Y me dio una patada en el estómago.

Fue tan fuerte, que el aire se me escapó de los pulmones, dejándome sin aliento y casi inconsciente al acto.

Creo que también me rompió alguna costilla.

-Guarra. Más te gustaría.- Me dio otra patada en el torso. –La única que se va a pudrir aquí serás tú. ¿Que otro futuro tienes, si no? Aunque salieras de aquí, ¿Que crees que podrías hacer?- volvió a darme otra patada, aun más fuerte- Si casi no puedes caminar, por Dios… - Se burló de nuevo y yo no pude evitar escapar una lágrima. Como lo odio.

-Si escaparas, ¿crees que la sociedad te aceparía con tal cuerpo? ¿Crees que vivirías tranquilamente, sin nadie burlándose o despreciándote por esas _piernas_? ¿Que alguien te hablaría, que tuvieras amigos? Sin contar ya de que alguien te quisiera, y mucho menos tuvieras hijos o una familia. Y ya ni pensemos de-

- …Para…- Le interrumpí al borde de las lagrimas- Para, para, para…- intenté cubrirme los oídos en vano.

_Ya es suficiente._

De repente, note que una mano me levantó la venda, dejándome ver el rostro del hombre en frente de mí. Sonreía satisfecho y con crueldad- Así me gusta, Miku.- me dio un beso fiero pero rápido. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Aunque tengas este cuerpo…- sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero. Me temí lo peor- Aunque no seas tan bella como las mujeres que me pertenecen…- cogió con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo y lo miró divertido.- Tu siempre serás mi ídolo numero uno- sonrió macabramente.

Y alzó la navaja en el aire.

El dolor que sentí fue tan profundo y horrible que creí que me había cortado completamente el brazo, pero no. Estaba inscribiendo brutalmente, incesante, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma forma en mi piel. Quise evadir el cruel y frio filo de la navaja pero fue en vano.

Me puso la venda de nuevo.

-Ah-Ah, querida. No quiero que veas la sorpresita que te estoy preparando.- Y prosiguió con su tortura.

Lenta y agonizante, sin fin, parecía como si nunca fuera a cansarse y dejar que me ahogara en mi propio desconsuelo.

Podía notar como la sangre chorreaba de mis heridas y empapaba el traje que llevaba. Por un momento, la retorcida idea de imaginarme el vestido con un precioso carmesí cruzó mi mente.

_Sería fabuloso. _

-¿A que viene esa sonrisita rara? ¿Acaso estás disfrutando?- su voz parecía lejana, como si me hablara a través de un cristal y estuviera lloviendo a la vez.

Je. ¿Ves, Miku? Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre.

-…Cállate…- apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor. Él, en cambio, río disimuladamente y cortó con más ímpetu.

-Ah… Precioso, precioso… Creo que así ya va bien- Y me soltó.

Por fin.

Caí al suelo, rendida. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que realmente me había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo, y yo, sinceramente, no tenia la energía suficiente ni para mover un dedo.

-Sabes, me he quedado a gusto. Y la sorpresita me ha quedado muy bien.- le oí que se levantó.-Bueno, Miku-chan, ya he acabado lo que tenia que hacer.- sus pasos se fueron alejando.- Espero… que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.

_Bastardo._

-Ah, por cierto…-hizo una pausa.- No olvides lo que te he dicho.- dijo con burla.

Y se fue con pasos tranquilos y ligeros, como si nada.

Mi cuerpo y mente ardían de dolor y humillación.

¿Cómo se atreve?¿Como podía existir alguien tan cruel y despiadado?

Antes de caer inconsciente, un último pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

_Juro que me las pagaras._


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí está, por fin, el segundo capitulo. La verdad es que es algo diferente y más largo de lo que tenia planeado, pero bueno, espero que no os aburra mucho este capi.**

**Gracias a lucky-chance y MadokaMagicaLover por comentar. ¡Animaros todos y dejad un review! Quiero saber que os parece :)**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad e intenté escanear mi entorno.

Todo estaba oscuro. Que extraño… Normalmente, la jaula no es _tan_ sombría. ¿Por qué…?

Un dolor insoportable penetró todo mi cuerpo y los recuerdos del día anterior nublaron mi mente por unos instantes.

Burlas.

Tristeza.

Paliza.

Humillación.

Dolor.

Rabia.

Desfallecer.

Me quedé quieta, con la mente en blanco.

Es curioso. Después de todo lo que pasó, de toda la frustración y pena, de todo el dolor y los golpes… Me siento…

Vacía.

Ningún sentimiento me invade… Como si alguien me hubiera absorbido las fuerzas y la motivación. Intenté poner la mente en blanco y alejar los horribles recuerdos que afloraban lentamente.

…Ahora no es el momento de deprimirme…

Debo mantenerme neutra o acabaré-

_CLANG._

Fijé mi atención inmediatamente dónde supuse que provenía el ruido. Aunque no pudiera ver, sí que podía seguir oyendo. Agudicé el oído y esperé un poco, el único sonido en esos instantes mi respiración.

…

…

_CLONG_

-Ah, ¿Miku?

Me quedé helada. Esa voz…

De repente noté como unas manos tocaban la venda que ocultaban mis ojos y la retiraban torpemente. Parpadeé varias veces para ajustarme a la débil luz que se filtraba del exterior, y poco a poco alcé la vista. Dos pares de ojos cerúleos me miraban con curiosidad, los dueños de tales miradas unidos en un mismo cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

_El hombre con dos cabezas (¿o quizás mujer?)._

-Hey, Mi-chan, ¿estás llorando?- gorjeó una voz aguda.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Y esas heridas?- murmuró con preocupación una voz masculina.

-Ah… Rin, Len… - murmuré sin energías- El Vigilante… se tomo muy mal un pequeño comentario,- reí cínicamente- y, por supuesto, ¿que mejor que descargar la ira en una don nadie atracción de circo?

Len frunció el ceño, furioso y murmuró un _bastardo _por lo bajo. Rin, en cambio, me miró curiosa y señalo mi brazo izquierdo- ¿Mi-chan? ¿Y eso?

Con el recuerdo del día pasado, y un escalofrío, bajé lentamente la mirada hasta toparme con el lugar en cuestión. Lo que no me esperaba, precisamente, es que una venda cubriera lo que fuera que el peli morado grabó con tanto sadismo.

Y no solo el brazo. Más vendas y tiritas envolvían gran parte de las heridas, algunas bien colocadas, otras torpemente, como si la persona que las hubiera puesto tuviera prisa.

-…Oh- dije al fin, aún confundida. Ni me había fijado. ¿De dónde han salido estas vendas?

- ¡No digas 'Oh' como si nada!- se quejó Rin de forma infantil – ¡Dilo, dilo! ¿Quien te ha curado? ¿Era guapo? ¿O feo? ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno? ¿Alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Gentil? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Frío? ¿Tímido? ¿Tsundere? ¿Algo moe? ¿Yandere? ¿Tenia doble personalidad? ¿Se reía por ninguna razón aparente? ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!

- ¡Madre mía, cállate ya, Rin!- rugió Len cansado. Una vez hubo silencio, procedió a hablar- Ahora en serio, ¿quién te ha curado?

Los miré perdida- No lo sé… Después de… la paliza, caí inconsciente y no he despertado hasta ahora, así que…

-…No tienes ni idea- acabó Rin desinteresadamente. Len se quedó callado un buen rato, pensativo, una mano en el mentón. De fondo, se podía escuchar los aullidos y gritos de la muchedumbre. La voz de La Mujer de Rojo, demandando atención, presentaba el siguiente espectáculo.

- _¡Damas y caballeros, presten atención, por que la siguiente deformidad no les dejará indiferentes!- _calló para dar más suspense al ambiente, y los tambores empezaron a sonar.

_-Una de las bestias más terribles y feroces que habitan en nuestro circo, con una fuerza impresionante y una dentadura animal,- _alzó la voz- _un temperamento feroz y un apetito insaciable…- _hubo otra pausa, y esta vez gritó con más énfasis y esmero_-Les presentamos a… ¡La Bestia Azul!_

Las humillaciones y los desprecios ahogaron cualquier otro sonido o música degradante durante un buen periodo de tiempo. No tardaron mucho en pasar de los insultos, a chillidos de horror y disgusto.

-_¿Oh? ¿Cuál es el problema, querido público? ¿No queríais sangre?- _comentó casualmente, intentando ocultar una risita. Realmente, lo estaba disfrutando. Que asco.

Suspiré. Siempre eran iguales, los espectadores. Primero se hacían los valientes, expectantes, creyéndose capaces de aguantar cualquier cosa.

Claro está, tal voluntad empezaba a quebrantarse una vez veían la carnicería. Y la 'presa' viva.

La mayoría vomitaban, como mínimo.

-¿Sabes? – susurró Len, aparentemente ajeno al espectáculo- Oí por ahí algún rumor raro… Parece ser que-

- ¡Yo también lo he oído! ¡Sí, sí!- interrumpió Rin entusiasmada. Len la miró, mosqueado, pero no comentó nada al respecto- Parece ser que Vigilante-kun trajo a alguien nuevo ayer por la noche, sí, sí. – asintió a sí misma- Pero no vimos como era ni Len-chan ni yo, no, no. – negó con la cabeza.

Pues vaya.

-Estoy convencido de que el recién llegado-

- O llegada- interrumpió de nuevo la rubia.

-… O llegada, debe haber sido quien te ha curado.- finalizó su hermano, algo irritado.

Reí por lo bajo. Si no hubiéramos acabado aquí y, aun así, nos conociéramos, estoy segura de que hubiéramos sido amigos inseparables.

-Sí, es lo más probable. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie de este circo le importamos lo suficiente como para molestarse en hacer… bueno, esto. Curarnos, cuidarnos.- comenté algo distraída. Me pregunto como será el nuevo. ¿Es un 'deforme' como nosotros? ¿O una persona normal? Y si es así, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Ummm- tarareó Rin, algo aburrida- Tengo curiosidad por saber como es Novato-san…- se dio golpecitos con el dedo en la mejilla, reflexiva- ¿Será guapo? ¿O feo?... ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno? ¿Alt-

-…No empieces otra vez la misma tontería, Rin- reprimió cansado Len, cortándola.

-Aún así,- persistió su hermana- es una verdadera lástima que fuera de noche. Estábamos durmiendo… - puso cara afligida-Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera estado en vela toda la noche, si fuera necesario para verlo. Incluso hoy lo haría...- con un tono ilusionado y ojos brillantes, puso una mano en su mejilla.

- ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó horrorizado el rubio- ¡Ni de coña!, ¿me oyes?

-Pero Leeeen,- gimoteó infantilmente- y si no le vemos hoy, ¿eh? Y si solo aparece de noche, ¿eh? Yo quiero verleeee~

- No es no, Rin.- medio gruñó Len, probablemente hasta las narices de oírla- Por que a ti se te antoje ver al nuevo, no quiere decir que yo vaya detrás, cumpliendo tus caprichos.

-Pero, Lenny~

-Ni _Lennys_, ni peros. ¡Te aguantas hasta que aparezca!

-Pero Le-

-¿Qué te he dicho?

-_Pero_ Le-

-¿_Qué _te he dicho?

-Leeeeen

-¡Rin!

-¡Venga! Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa-

- _RIN._

_-_Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, por-

-_POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RIN._

Un silencio muy tenso nos envolvió, el único sonido, la música y los gritos de fondo del espectáculo.

Rin, completamente muda, e incluso algo intimidada, miraba el suelo con un pequeño puchero.

Len, en cambio, jadeaba por la intensidad del grito, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y echando alguna que otra miradita a su compañera.

Yo simplemente me quedé callada, boquiabierta, mirando a uno y otro.

Eso… no me lo esperaba. Len, realmente, daba miedo. Y, Rin… creo que es la primera vez que la he visto callada durante tanto tiempo seguido.

-Lo… lo siento, – murmuró Len- pero empezabas a ser demasiado cargante, Rin…

La susodicha lo miró con los ojos llorosos, adoptando la mirada más mona que pudiera formar. El rubio se encogió y suspiro con resignación.

-Ugh… Está bien… iremos a ver al nuevo… ¡Pero solo durante una hora! Si no aparece, te aguantas, ¿estamos?

-¡Yay! ¡Len-chan, eres el mejor! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el rubio se ruborizó.

…. Je. Vaya par.

Supongo que aunque estén deformados, se tienen el uno al otro.

_Pero yo… ¿A quien tengo?_

-Bueno,- empezó Rin como si nada- no has dicho nada sobre Novato-san, Mi-chan. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro que si. No es que precisamente vengan nuevos integrantes al circo cada día… Además de ser el que probablemente me haya curado. Pero…

-¿Pero?- preguntó Len, más calmado.

- ¿Qué razón podría tener? Quiero decir, no nos conocemos de nada y… bueno, mi _cuerpo_… No tiene sentido…

- …Buena pregunta. No te conoce de nada, después de todo.

-¡Que más da!-canturreó Rin- El caso es que estás llena de vendajes y que te curarás más rápido, ¿no?

-… Supongo.

El ruido de fondo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco y la voz de la Mujer de Rojo se oyó de nuevo-_¡Gracias, querido público! ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de un show tan sangriento!- _curiosamente, nadie abucheó ni insultó, solo se oían aplausos y algún silbido.

…Que sádicos…

_-Y ahora, sin más dilación, nuestra acróbata estrella hará aparición con su asombrosa agilidad e increíbles movimientos. ¡Disfrutad!-_y calló. Los espectadores estallaron en risas y ánimos, alentando a que el show comenzara.

De entre las sombras apareció La Mujer y un bulto atado. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, vi que ese 'bulto 'era en realidad La Bestia Azul, y que como siempre, hablaba con ella.

-¿Has visto Mei-chan?- bramó con orgullo el peli azul- Fue tan fácil despedazar al insensato ese. ¡Y encima sabía bien! Porque ya sabes que últimamente los que me traes son tirando más bien a rancios… -se quejó algo triste- ¿No podrías traerme gente más, no sé, dura? Ya sabes que los prefiero tirando a fríos… ¡Pero muy dulces!

La castaña se limito a soltar una risotada algo cruel y le acarició el pelo con ternura- Venga, venga, Bakaito, no seas exigente. Demasiado que a veces te dejo jugar con la comida. Creo que te estoy mimando más de la cuenta.

-¡Nooo, Mei! ¡Dejaré de quejarme, pero no me quites el placer de jugar con ellos!

Ella volvió a reír y lo miró divertida- Vale. ¡Pero la próxima vez arráncale la cabeza como te dije, y no empieces por el corazón, glotón!

El hombre asintió entusiasmado, mirándola con la misma devoción que un perro a su ama y sonrió, enseñando una hilera de dientes extremadamente afilados.

_Por más veces que lo mire, siempre me da un escalofrío. _

Poco después, lo desató, lo metió en una de las tantas jaulas, cerró la puerta, nos miró con desprecio y se fue por dónde había venido. Siempre que los observo juntos, veo una extraña y a la vez retorcida relación de amistad-amor. O mascota-ama.

De fondo, se podía seguir escuchando los chillidos y las risas.

Los hermanos, que se habían quedado completamente callados, me miraron con el ceño fruncido, y luego, miraron la salida por la que había desaparecido la sádica mujer.

Rin, con un hilo de voz, fue la primera en hablar- Esa mujer… da demasiado miedo…- Incluso la rubia en toda su infinita locura e hiperactividad, callaba en presencia de la Mujer de Rojo.

Los tres asentimos en complicidad.

Un rugido cercano nos sobresaltó- _¡Mentira!_ ¡Mei-chan es divertida, adorable y valiente! ¡A veces es un poco violenta, pero no da miedo!

-Vale, vale, tranquilo- intentó calmarlo Len- Es buena persona, sí, lo pillamos.

-Bien- bufó la Bestia.

Un buen rato pasó, todos en silencio, hasta que noté alguien mirándome. Alzando la vista, me di cuenta de que la Bestia Azul me observaba atentamente. Me dio otro escalofrío y discretamente, bajé la mirada, jugando con el dobladillo del vestido.

Pero él era persistente, y cansada y con los nervios a flor de piel, lo miré indignada.

… O eso hubiera hecho si no fuera por la mirada depredadora que me echaba y la más que notoria baba que escurría de su mentón.

-Miku- susurró como en trance- ¿Sabes…? Tienes una pinta deliciosa…- más baba escapaba de su boca- ¿Te importa si le doy un mordisquito a tu brazo? Huele tan bien…

-Uh… ¿P-Pero no acabas de comer?- susurré, intentando controlar mi voz ante tal poderosa mirada.

Él asintió- Ya. Pero, aun así…- volvió a mirarme como un animal hambriento- Una golosina no esta de más, ¿no?

-¡AAH! ¡Perro malo, malo!- gritó Rin, para sorpresa de todos- ¡Si comes tanto, te volverás gordo y fofo, y entonces tu ama no te querrá más por que no podrás moverte ni serás tan mono! –sonrió macabramente- Y ya sabes que a Sake-sama no le gustan los perros feos.

Parece ser que desde que Rin vio a la Mujer bebiendo sake como si no hubiera mañana, la empezó a llamar así (obviamente, cuando no está presente).

El peli azul retrocedió, visiblemente sorprendido- ¡N-No es verdad! ¡Mei-chan nunca abandonaría a Kaito!

-¿A no? ¿Y que hay de Novato-san, eh?- sonrió de nuevo, victoriosa- Seguro que es más guapo, alto, listo, le hace caso siempre y no es _tan_ glotón.

- ¿_Novato_…san?- el caníbal hizo una mueca- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Ah? ¿No te has enterado?- se mofó divertida- Vigilante-kun trajo a alguien anoche. Aunque aún no sabemos si es normal o uno de nosotros…- dijo algo frustrada-¡Pero, Len-chan y yo lo veremos esta noche!

-…Solo esperaremos a ver si aparece durante una hora- murmuró Len sin entusiasmo.

- Como decía,- le ignoró su hermana- seguro que es mucho mejor que Bestia-kun. Y entonces te olvidará y solo tendrá ojos para él,- declaró engreídamente- sí, sí.

Un carcajeo maniático retumbó por las jaulas, estremeciéndonos. La Bestia río y río, con tal intensidad que creía que le iba a dar un ataque. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos, con un brillo de locura, y sus afilados colmillos, ahora expuestos, le daban una apariencia demoniaca.

Cuando pareció calmarse lo suficiente, comenzó a hablar- ¿_Novato-san_? ¿En serio, Rin?- río por lo bajo- Tú fardas de haber oído tal rumor y saberlo, pero, -hizo una pausa y se señalo a si mismo con arrogancia- _yo_ he visto al nuevo.

Todos le miramos boquiabiertos. ¿Que había visto al recién llegado?

-¿Y como es?- me aventuré a decir. La curiosidad me carcomía- ¿Cuál es su aspecto? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde está?

Rin se unió al interrogatorio, algo molesta. Supongo que tenía más curiosidad que ganas de pelea - Mph, sí, sí. ¿Cómo es?

El peli azul nos miró, entretenido seguramente por tal cambio de actitud- ¿Qué como es?

-¡Claro! – gritó Rin impaciente- ¿Tu lo has visto después de todo, no?

- Bueno,- río- sí, lo vi. Parecía buena persona. Cuando todos dormíais, vino con Gakkun y curó a Miku.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero por qué vendría con… el Vigilante Púrpura, nada menos? …Y a curarme mientras yo estaba inconsciente…

Len, que estuvo en silencio casi toda la conversación, masculló intrigado- ¿Con el Vigilante? ¿Sabes la razón?

La Bestia Azul negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pues al menos descríbenoslo!- chillo la rubia- ¿Era guapo, feo, moreno-

-…_Rin._

_-_Vaale.

-Me temo que no- Rin lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿No sería mejor que vierais a _Novato-san_ con vuestros propios ojos?

-¿Tu crees que querría esperar a verlo, si tuviera a alguien que lo ha visto al lado?- rugió Rin, harta de tantos rodeos.

Realmente se llevan fatal.

-Está bien- sonrió complacido-Tiene unos ojos preciosos y una cara afable…

Todos lo miramos expectantes, esperando a que siguiera describiendo al recién llegado. Cuando el silencio se volvió algo tenso, La Bestia nos miró curioso y bostezó como si nada.

… Me está poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Y?- seguí con impaciencia.

-¿Y qué?- dijo confundido.

- ¿Qué más? Novato-san, ¿cómo era de aspecto? ¿Es deforme o no?- incitó Rin furiosa.

-¡Oh!- chasqueó los dedos-Eso es todo.

-¿…Eh?- dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Sí, ya lo veréis algún día- el caníbal bostezó de nuevo- Bueno, buenas noches.

Y, como si nada, cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir.

-¡P-Pero bueno! ¡Acaba lo que empezaste! –explotó la rubia.

El peli azul ni se inmutó.

-¡AARGH! ¡Idiota! ¿Sabes que? ¡Que te zurzan!

Y con un bufido, los hermanos, uno furioso, el otro resignado, se sentaron en un rincón e ignoraron al resto del mundo. Len probablemente intentaba calmar a su compañera.

_Bueno… Pues a esperar a que aparezca el nuevo…_

Como pude, me tumbé con cuidado, intentando ignorar el dolor punzante que atravesaba mi cuerpo con cada movimiento, y observé uno de los escasos rayos que se filtraban por la tienda. Con la Bestia durmiendo, y los rubios hablando entre ellos, no tenía nada que hacer. Y el silencio no ayudaba.

Toqué con mucho cuidado la venda en mi brazo izquierdo, recordando el sadismo del peli morado.

Aunque hubiera dicho que me las pagaría… no tengo ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo estoy encerrada, no puedo casi levantarme y él tiene cuchillos y demás a su disposición… Lo mire como lo mire, no tengo posibilidades de vengarme de ninguna forma.

Y, ahora, además, aparece alguien nuevo al circo, que supuestamente recogió mi torturador, e irónicamente, me cura sin razón aparente.

Masajeé con cuidado mi frente y murmuré incoherencias. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de pensar mucho en el tema.

Miré a mí alrededor y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Me siento… algo sola._

De fondo, los gritos del público se calmaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, cuanto tiemp- *disparo* Vale, lo siento. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado ocupada por el insti, mi ordenador murió (pero lo resucitamos con éxito), mi inspiración me abandonó y, bueno, me he fracturado la mano. Así que, como escritora lenta que soy, os pido que tengáis paciencia, porque si antes que tenia tiempo no actualizaba, imaginaos ahora… Ah, y antes de que se me olvide… NO, no voy a abandonar esta historia. La acabaré (la cuestión es cuando). Y gracias por los reviews :) **

-¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño- musitó La Bestia, algo somnolienta.

Le miré algo nerviosa. Rin y Len habían salido de su jaula para recibir al impaciente publico. A diferencia de La Bestia, ellos hacían malabares y, en algunas ocasiones, repartían panfletos del circo. Yo, en cambio, me limitaba a cantar lo mejor que podía. También había otros integrantes, obviamente, aunque algunos tuvieran funciones diferentes. La Mujer de Rojo era la dueña del circo, mientras que el Vigilante Púrpura se aseguraba de que nadie se escapara y todo estuviera en su lugar.

Suspiré un tanto melancólica- ¿…Y estuvo bien?

Su cara se iluminó- ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Mei-chan me daba de comer los restos de un cadáver! ¡Estaba _tan_ rico!- y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.

…Haré ver como si no lo hubiera oído…

-¿Y tú, Miku?- soltó una risita- Digo yo que algo soñarás, ¿no?

-En realidad no…

-¡Venga, venga, todo el mundo sueña! Quieras o no, alguno habrás tenido.

Volví a suspirar- Pues yo soy de esa gente que no sueña.

-Que rara eres- murmuró haciendo una mueca.

Me encogí de hombros y evité su mirada. No es que le odiara o algo. Simplemente me intimidaba. Y su mirada, siempre con un ligero brillo de locura, tenía algo nostálgico. Además de darme escalofríos.

El peli azul suspiró y murmuró de nuevo- No eres muy habladora, ¿eh? Que rollo de compañera eres…

De nuevo, ignoré tal comentario.

-Bueno,-empezó de nuevo, algo entusiasmado- entonces, ¿tú también estás esperando a ver la sorpresita que nos ha traído Gakkun?

-No es como si tuviera nada más que hacer- susurré sin motivación. Él se volvió a reír.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Estás atrapada como un pájaro, muriendo lentamente de pena, sin ambiciones ni libertades. Tratada cómo un perro de mala muerte… Qué bonito, ¿eh, Miku?- sonrió retorcidamente.

-Tú tampoco eres muy diferente- le repliqué enfadada. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Ah, pero yo estoy aquí por que quiero.- sonrió con altanería- Tú, en cambio, no tienes elección, enjaulada y deformada en un rincón oscuro.

-No vives mejor que yo, _perro_- le escupíindignada.

-Lo mismo digo, _belleza_-respondió cínico, enseñando su hilera de dientes.

¿Dije que no le odiaba? Lo retiro _por completo_.

Le fulminé con la mirada. Ojalá pudiera borrarle esa sonrisilla de un puñetazo, al muy cretino. ¿A que venían esos comentarios? ¿Se creía mejor o algo? Si solo era otro mono de circo, como el resto de nosotros.

Justo cuando pensaba formas de vengarme del caníbal, los hermanos se acercaron obedientemente a su jaula con la Mujer siguiéndolos de cerca, frunciendo el ceño.

-Menudo asco de público.- gruñó molesta- ¿Es que no tienen motivación o algo? La mayoría estaban callados, mirando la función como si nada, u otros simplemente lo ignoraban por completo…- se mordió el labio y refunfuño por lo bajo. De repente miró a La Bestia y una risa demoniaca escapó de su boca.

Los gemelos temblaron anticipadamente. Cuando la Mujer reía de esa forma, alguien iba a sufrir _dolorosamente_.

-Hey, Kaito, hoy no te has lucido mucho, ¿eh? Lo podrías haber hecho mucho mejor.

La Bestia tembló, aunque por alguna extraña razón no parecía que fuera por temor- ¿E-En serio?

La Mujer asintió y agarró algo de debajo de su capa carmesí- Sí. Y ya sabes lo que hago cuando estoy decepcionada…

La Bestia se acercó, aun sabiendo lo que venia y soltó un audible grito cuando el látigo le dio en la cara. Se acarició la mejilla y la miró de una forma que no supe identificar- M-Mei, por favor, no… no quiero esto… Me… me portaré bien…

Pero la Mujer hizo oídos sordos y le siguió atizando, riendo histéricamente-Ah-ah… ¡Haberlo pensado antes!

La Bestia intentó protegerse de los golpes en vano, y solo alzó la cabeza cuando la Mujer paró súbitamente y nos miró con aborrecimiento-¿Qué? ¿Os gusta el espectáculo?

Los tres negamos con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Sonrió, algo satisfecha- Bien, por que esto solo lo puedo presenciar yo- Y le dio un último latigazo, antes de sacarlo de la jaula y llevárselo arrastrando.

La Bestia, extrañamente, se sonrojaba y parecía tener una expresión de… ¿excitación? ¿Felicidad? No lo sé, pero de alguna forma, me revolvió el estómago.

Una vez desaparecieron, Rin suspiró- Aaah… menos mal que la ha tomado con Bestia-kun…

-…Temía por mi vida- masculló Len.

-Mm-asentí.

Un silencio incómodo nos envolvió. Los hermanos, aún algo asustados, miraban nerviosos la dirección por la que se habían ido. Seguramente temían que volviera. No seria la primera vez que la Mujer de Rojo cambiaba de opinión y escogía otra victima.

Decidí romper la incómoda atmósfera- ¿Y… cómo os ha ido la función?

-Fue un poco soso…- respondió Rin.

-Parece que esta vez el público prefería cosas más brutales- siguió su hermano.

-¡Y lo hicimos tan bien! ¡No es justo!- chilló la rubia, encolerizada- ¡Estúpidos sin-vida busca-gore y porno!

Len y yo nos sorprendimos.

-R-Rin… ¿Dónde has oído eso?- pregunté algo nerviosa. Rin es _demasiado_ inocente para conocer esas palabras, por tonto que suene.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a _porno_? Vigilante-kun me la enseño- exclamó como si nada.

-¿Que te la enseñó?-aulló Len.

-¡Sip! Una noche que estaba aburrida se acercó a nuestra jaula y me dijo que podría servir como entretenimiento porno en ciertos lugares, aunque a él no le molaban mucho esas cosas…

La miramos como si le hubiera salido otro ojo.

-Rin… ¿Acaso sabes que significa?- susurré exasperada.

-¡Claro! ¡Es cuando una persona entretiene a la gente con juegos y cosas y entonces todos ríen y gritan y sudan por que juegan mucho!- explico infantilmente.

- ¡¿Y cuando puñetas pasó eso?! ¡Recordaría algo así! –gritó Len, rojo de la rabia.

-Ah…Pues… estabas durmiendo ¿Te acuerdas de ese día que Sake-sama nos hizo actuar hasta el amanecer como castigo por colarnos y cantar en la actuación de Mi-chan?

-En realidad fuiste tú la que te colaste y me arrastrast-

-Pues fue esa noche- declaró con fuerza, cortando a Len como de costumbre.

El rubio recordó de qué iba toda la conversación y volvió a encolerizarse- ¡Pero Rin! ¡No le escuches! ¡Es un pervertido y un lolicon, te lo digo yo!

-Sí, Rin. No le hagas caso al Vigilante. Es una mala influencia, un maleante y un mentiroso, además de sádico- le reproché a la rubia.

Ella se limitó a hacer un puchero y evitó mi mirada.

-¡Un lolicon, ¿me oyes?! ¡LOLICON!- repitió histéricamente su (casi siempre) tranquilo hermano- ¡No le toques ni con un palo a cinco metros, ¿entendido?!

-¿Quién es un lolicon?- preguntó una voz masculina de entre las sombras. Todos temblamos. Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Ah… Vigilante-kun- susurró Rin, de forma neutra. Normalmente actuaba de una forma distante e indiferente frente al Vigilante Púrpura. Probablemente no querría recibir también por su parte.

Len calló, con la cara pálida. Casi podía ver su espíritu saliendo por su boca, intentando escapar de una situación tan peligrosa.

Yo, por mi parte, intenté contener un gruñido. Ese… _bastardo_ se atrevía a volver tan tranquilo después de lo que hizo… Si hubiera podido, le hubiera estrangulado en el acto, pero yo estaba encerrada y otra paliza no me convenía en mi estado. Podría matarme sin dificultades si le irritaba como el día anterior.

Me sonrió con altanería e ignoró mi mirada rabiosa.

Pude ver desde el rabillo del ojo como Rin negaba con la cabeza- Un espectador que Len-kun vio- bajó la vista- No paraba de decir cosas raras. Quería llevárselo a su casa o algo y no paraba de lanzarle besos. Hasta babeaba y todo- sacó su lengua con asco para dar más énfasis.

El Vigilante Púrpura asintió levemente sin ningún entusiasmo y se giró gritando- ¡Está despierta! ¿Lo tienes todo?

Un murmulló en la lejanía que no supe identificar fue la respuesta. Esa voz, aunque no la haya oído muy bien, no me suena… ¿De quien será?

Por la cara que pusieron los hermanos, parece que ellos pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró Len, ya calmado de haber evitado la ira del hombre peli morado.

-Oh… Espera…- exclamó Rin, en suspense- ¡No fastidies que es Novato-san! Por qué lo es, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-Rin, calma, respira- le dije preocupada. Parecía que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento de lo emocionada que estaba.

- ¿Novato…san? ¡Oh! Supongo que te referirás a la persona que me traje hace poco, ¿no?- sonrió burlón- Pues sí, lo es.

Rin gritó de la emoción.

-T-Tranquila… No te pongas nerviosa que yo también necesito los mismos pulmones que tú para respirar…- Len intentó calmar a su hermana y no ahogarse al mismo tiempo.

Con esfuerzo y alguna que otra punzada de dolor, estiré el brazo y agarré la mano de Rin- Calma… Que vas a matar a Len… - reí- ¿Y acaso no quieres darle una buena impresión? Creo que encontrarse a alguien gritando como una loca no es lo mejor, precisamente.

-…Tener dos cabezas tampoco lo es- murmuró el rubio, alicaído.

Le miré triste- Len…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, oímos unos pasos apresurados y apareció una silueta en la oscuridad.

_Ahí está. _

-Llegas tarde- se quejó perezosamente el peli morado.

-L-Lo siento mucho…- respondió agitada una voz… ¿femenina?- Me dejé las vendas y fui a por ellas, pero no las encontraba y por más que mirara no aparecían y…

-Bueno, vale. El caso es que las encontraste, ¿no?- sonrió, por una vez, sin cinismo ni engreimiento. Que extraño- Pues adelante.

La chica, que aun permanecía entre las sombras, dio un paso delante, permitiendo que un tenue rayo de luz la iluminara.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Era una chica alta y esbelta, de rasgos delicados, ojos profundos, llenos de vida, del color del cielo y con suaves cabellos rosas que llegaban hasta sus caderas. Irradiaba amabilidad y preocupación, sonriendo ligeramente.

Dio otro paso y con elegancia, se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose- Aunque traté tus heridas, no soy una experta y no sé si ayudé mucho… Y encima como estabas inconsciente… Ah… No deberías hacer eso.

Aún atontada, la seguí observando, escuchando remotamente lo que me decía. Era… muy guapa.

Tocó con mucho cuidado mi hombro. Que suavidad y gentileza. Nadie, nunca, había sido tan amable en el circo.

-Um… ¿Miku-san?

Pestañeé-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Si?

-Tu… tu brazo…

-Oh- aparte mi mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos cerúleos y observé mi brazo. Aún agarraba la mano de Rin, y me di cuenta de que ambos hermanos estaban totalmente callados, observando a la chica. ¿Me lo pareció a mí o se estaban sonrojando un poco?

-Ya podéis dejar de mirarla, ¿eh?- se mofó el Vigilante, que parecía extrañamente molesto.

-Uh… Oh- Rin y Len se miraron entre ellos, algo atontados. De repente, Rin abrió los ojos exageradamente y la señaló, aun agarrando mi mano- ¡TÚ! ¡¿T-T-T-TÚ ERES NOVATO-SAN?!-gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡P-PERO N-NO PUEDE SER! ¡NOVATO-SAN ES UN CHICO GUAPO, LISTO, GENTIL Y YO QUE SÉ MÁS! ¡TÚ ERES UNA _CHICA_! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡REGRESA A LAS SOMBRAS Y VUELVE COMO EL CHICO QUE DEBERIAS SER!

-R-Rin, que me… vuelves sordo… y… me… ahogas…-se quejó débilmente su hermano. Se estaba… volviendo azul.

-Rin-san… Por favor, tranquilízate…-intentó calmarla la chica.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO QUIERO! ¡ME DIJERON QUE ERAS UN CHICO Y YO QUIERO QUE SEAS UN CHICO! – gritó en respuesta, y empezó a zarandear el brazo como una niña pequeña.

No pude evitar gritar del dolor.

Inmediatamente, intenté zafarme de su agarré y cerré los ojos. Noté como unas manos frías cogían mi brazo dolorido y me quitaban las vendas. Chillé de nuevo al notar como la herida me escocía de repente por algún liquido, y, acto seguido, me la volvieron a vendar con cuidado.

-Ya está, ya está- me acarició suavemente la espalda quien supuse que fue la chica- El dolor pasará pronto…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la miré. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y parecía algo preocupada.

-M-Miku…

Me giré y observé a los hermanos. Len, que era el que me llamó, había pasado de azul a pálido y me miraba alarmado. Rin, en cambio, había retrocedido un poco, llevando a su hermano consigo, y mirándome con culpabilidad.

-Estoy bien… más o menos…- les susurré- No os preocupéis.

Asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Miku-san- volví a girarme-¿Te importa si…? bueno… es que la ultima vez estuviste inconsciente y no quería… pero… ¿Te importa que te examine?

Un momento. ¿Se refiere a… a que me quite la ropa o algo?

-¡No!- ¡No quiero que vea mi cuerpo!

-Miku-san… Por favor… Será solo un momento. Y nadie más te verá. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no tengas heridas más graves en el torso o las piernas…- me miró con cara suplicante.

Al oír la palabra tabú, me encogí. Si viera mis piernas… probablemente huiría del asco…

Los hermanos me miraron como si me intentaran apoyar silenciosamente y miraron a otro lado. El Vigilante simplemente se encogió de hombros, girándose al otro lado, no sin antes sonreír maliciosamente. ¿A que ha venido esa sonrisa?

Volví a mirarla. Esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta, mirándome algo preocupada. No pude evitar pensar que tenía algo de razón al querer mirarme más a fondo para curarme, si era necesario… pero, no quiero que vea… lo que el vestido tapa… y, aun así, también necesito que me examine…

-…Vale… - cedí, no muy convencida - … Pero no hace falta que veas mis piernas. No necesito que me las examines.

La peli rosa asintió y sonrió. Con cuidado, bajó la parte superior del vestido y empezó a observar para ver si había alguna herida de gravedad. Al parecer, tenía algún que otro moratón más grande de lo recomendado. Con delicadeza, palpó cerca de las costillas. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando tocó el lugar donde el Vigilante me dio una patada.

Asintió, viendo los golpes que tenia con el ceño fruncido y procedió a untarme algo en los moratones. Al notar que estaba frio, fuera lo que fuera lo que me puso en la piel, me entrecortó la respiración de la sorpresa. También me vendó las costillas y, me ayudó a vestirme de nuevo.

-Bueno, parece que las heridas no se han infectado y tienes alguna costilla rota… Además,-me acarició la mejilla- parece que el corte en el labio y la mejilla ya no están tan infladas. Menos mal…- y suspiró.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente ante el contacto. Nadie me había acariciado la cara.

-Sí, menos mal que te irás recuperando, ¿no?- comentó el Vigilante casualmente. Aunque conociéndolo como era, su voz tenía un tono satírico casi imperceptible.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

La chica asintió- Mm. Fuera quien fuera el que se coló de entre el publico y le propino la paliza se esmeró con ganas… Menos mal que Kamui-san llegó a tiempo y lo espantó.

Espera… ¿_Qué_?

-Sí, bueno, no puedo permitir que maten a nuestra estrella numero uno, ¿no crees?- y me miró. Como riéndose de la situación, de mi, del mundo.

Ese… _¡bastardo!_

Antes de que pudiera protestar y decir que la habían mentido, el peli morado volvió a mirarme amenazadoramente, probablemente para hacerme callar. Después de todo, es un autoproclamado héroe.

Me callé y le miré discretamente con asco.

_Ahora no es el momento de abrir la bocaza._

Y los hermanos seguramente pensarían lo mismo, ya que parecían querer decir algo, indignados, pero temerosos por las consecuencias que acarrearía.

La peli rosa alzó la vista y me observó, pensativa. Luego al Vigilante Púrpura, de soslayo. Y volvió a posar sus ojos en mí. Me miraba con tanta atención que no pude evitar sonrojarme una segunda vez. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Me llamo Luka- dijo de repente, sonriendo, mirándonos a los tres- Kamui-san me sacó de las calles y Sakine-san permitió que me quedara en el circo a cambio de ser una ayudante. A partir de hoy, seré tu cuidadora. Me encargaré de curar tus heridas hasta que sanes del todo- y extendió su mano- Encantada.

¿Mi… cuidadora?

-Uh… Igualmente…-murmuré nerviosa y le estreché la mano.

-Ah… Um… Luka… - dijo tentativamente Len - Siento los gritos de antes. Mi hermana Rin se suele dejar llevar así que…

-No pasa nada- señaló Luka, sacudiendo la cabeza- Supongo que tenía ciertas expectativas y, bueno, simplemente se sorprendió,- observó a Rin- ¿no?

La aludida parecía avergonzada por sus anteriores alaridos y bajó la cabeza. Su hermano le susurró algo y, resignada, levantó la cabeza de nuevo- Vale, sí, lo reconozco. Estaba muy ilusionada y me chocó mucho ver la realidad. ¡Pero aun así no ha sido para tanto!

Todos la miramos con una expresión escéptica.

-B-Bueno, está bien. Sí, me pasé un poco. Casi asfixio a Len y le arranco el brazo a Mi-chan. Lo siento-hizo un mohín- ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho, así que dejad de mirarme de esa forma!

Luka volvió a sonreír- Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no? Lo importante es que te arrepientas y admitas tus errores- y acto seguido se levantó, observándome- Mañana volveré para cambiarte las vendas y ver como evolucionan tus heridas. Intenta no moverte mucho ni hacer movimientos bruscos.

Asentí.

-Bien- miró a los hermanos, y luego a mí- Ha sido un placer conoceros. Espero que hablemos un poco más- y sonrió tristemente, alejándose con el Vigilante siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando desparecieron de mi vista, cerré los ojos.

Suspiré en ensueño. Esa chica, Luka, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo. Tan amable y benévola… Y por lo que dijo, supongo que vivió en las calles. Por alguna razón, no puedo imaginármela viviendo en la miseria. Y mucho meno en este circo.

-Dijo que fue un placer conocernos- masculló Rin, con ojos brillantes- Ah, no será un chico, pero ya me cae bien, sí, sí…

Len coincidió con su hermana- Si, una no deforme considerada, por una vez. Y la primera en no intentar escupirnos ni insultarnos- sonrió ligeramente. Y fue extraño, porque él solo sonreía muy raramente y solo si estaba relacionado con Rin.

Yo tampoco pude contener una pequeña sonrisa. La expresión resultaba extraña en mis facciones- Mm… Ya estoy deseando que vuelva mañana.

Todos asentimos.

Solo por ese momento, decidí olvidar mis rencores y penas. Solo me concentré en la agradable sensación que Luka dejó en el ambiente y decidí simplemente no pensar más.

Quería conservar esta sensación de breve felicidad.

Aunque solo sea un poco más…


End file.
